Baampu/Main article
Baampu is a warthog who makes his first and only appearance in the Timon & Pumbaa episode "Kenya Be My Friend?" He temporarily replaces Pumbaa as Timon's best friend. Appearance Baampu is identical to Pumbaa in both size and shape. He is broad and portly with a large head, a round middle, and skinny legs. Like most warthogs, his tusks are white, and his hooves are black, with his nose colored a pale pink. His main shade is dark blue, contrasting Pumbaa's red, and his stomach is navy, almost black. His mane and tail tip are both chestnut in color, while his eyes are small and dark. Personality Baampu is the polar opposite of Pumbaa. Dim-witted, gruff, and quiet by nature, he is much less perky than his good-natured companion. He is not too deep the thinker and would rather accept the beliefs of others than give his own explanations for the phenomenons of the world. In addition to being a silent presence, Baampu is rarely bothered by personal intrusions, giving hardly a reaction to a stranger's prying. He makes friends quite easily, as he is willing to accept Timon as his new best friend almost immediately. Around Monti, Baampu comes alive, turning into a loud-mouthed jokester with an opinion of his own. His reunion with his friend also reveals him to be oblivious to the feelings of others, as he walks off with Monti without giving Timon a second thought. He does, however, seem to genuinely care about his old best friend, as he remembers many memories from their time together in the past. Information Backstory Baampu is a warthog who lives within or close by the jungle. It is unknown if he lives within the boundaries of the jungle or in a surrounding area. He used to be the best friend of Monti until the two lost track of each other. The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "Kenya Be My Friend?" When Timon is in need of a new "bestest best friend," he seeks out another warthog to replace Pumbaa. Among a group of other animals, Baampu is spotted, and Timon proceeds to question the warthog about his name, his reaction to predators, and his affiliation with "Bestest Best Friend Day." Pleased with what he hears, Timon declares Baampu to be his new best friend. Later that night, the two are stargazing, and Baampu questions Timon about the "sparkling dots" in the sky. Timon declares them to be fireflies, and Baampu, satisfied by his new friend's answer, falls into silence. Though the warthog is content, Timon is upset that Baampu does not show as much interest in the stars as Pumbaa once did. The following morning, Baampu and Timon run into Monti and Pumbaa at the water hole. Surprised to see each other, Baampu and Monti greet each other as old friends. In their haste to reestablish their friendship, they forget about Timon and Pumbaa, and walk off into the grasslands together. Voice Actors *''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995-1998) - (TV series) - Ernie Sabella Trivia * Baampu's name is pronounced "bahm-poo."http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CBQrsvcEvxc&t=7m04s * "Mpu" has no meaning in Swahili, but "baa" means "disaster."http://africanlanguages.com/swahili/ * "Baampu" is an anagram of "Pumbaa."http://anagram-solver.net/Baampu Gallery References Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Unofficial Characters Category:Warthogs